Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures/McGillivray227/Part 1
As mentioned previously, you have been granted access to the vaults that contain the prologue, which I doubt I should I even need to cover if you own the game, but then it raises the question on why you are looking at this walkthrough in the first place. Oh well, then you got the first three levels of The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, Lake Hylia, the Cave of No Return, and Hyrule Castle. An Adventure Begins! ]] Quick summary of those words that just floated down your screen. So, there was a bad dude. His name was Vaati. He terrorized the people of Hyrule. Then, this other dude, also known as Link, betcha didn't see that one coming, saves the day! Then, he breaks free and it starts all over again... Then, they save the day again! Alright, now that floating text has stopped invading my walkthrough, the game would seem to begin, but this is The Legend of Zelda, so therefore you must be strained to read more... So, Princess Zelda calls Link up and is like, "Yo homie, you gotta come down to the Four in the Sword Sanc-tuary. I thinks that the bad dude might break free." Just joking, really you are already there and Zelda leads you down to this big basement. There are all these maidens and then this shadow of yourself, nicknamed Shadow Link by Kaepora Gaebora in the first level, takes them all hostage and yadda yadda yadda this plot device has been used too many times. You are then brought to the sacred resting place of the Four Sword. 'Cause you're all unarmed and stuff except for a Shield, but that's useless, so go pick up that sword, so you wave it around like the mad man you are. Maybe try to hit the right person with hit... Please read the next part after pulling the Four Sword. Forgot one crucial detail though. By pulling the Four Sword, you inadvertently caused Vaati to be freed. Oh, yay on you! You win the "Who's the Real Bad Guy Here?" Award for releasing a never-ending death into the world. You are also blown across the map into the cheapest piece of real estate ever. A boxed canyon in the middle of nowhere. That isn't a reference to anything at all. You also obtained the first and only weapon that stays with you throughout the whole journey, the Four Sword as well as the already obtained Shield, which also is never replaced or removed. Crossing Around the Lake In this boxed canyon in the middle of nowhere, you are going to start to learn the basics of movement and the teamwork needed to succeed in each of the level. After Kaepora Gaebora shuts his beak, head to the left. If you must know the basics, he said to press either the L-Button or Y-Button to call all Links to your location along with a bit of story plot. If you are playing four-player co-op, that you don't need to know. Anyways, You should see a house up to the path on the next screen. Although not optional, if it is your first run through, I highly recommend that you go in to learn about the team formations. The owner of the house will drop Force Gems, so it works out both ways. Continue up the path after and there should be a gigantic rock. With your new found abilities, go into the Wide formation and push the big rock into the river. Cross over the rock and into the cave on the opposite side. There should be a blue block on inside that can only be pushed down by the weight of all four Links, so go into Box formation and step on it. Inside the door that opens, should be your first obtainable item, the Boomerang. Head back out of the cave and head further up the path. There is — Oh my goodness — Shadow Link. Don't fret this isn't a boss or anything, although I wish it was. Easy bosses for the win! Walk up to the jerk and turn into Wide formation again. He'll hop over you just as you try to hit, so turn around while he is mid-jump and spam that attack button like you've never spammed before! After the jerk is dead, pick up your Force Gems and head to the key thats blocked by the fence. Use the recently acquired Boomerang and throw it at the key. Pick up the key and walk over to the house. Go all the way through the house and pick up, da na na na, the Fire Rod. Head back out, and burn down the trees surrounding the big rock. Head into Box formation, pick up the rock and throw the thing aside. Head through, hit the switch, open the chest and head out the next ladder. Now that you are on the other side of the river, head in the only direction, other than backwards. Shadow Link is back with a hammer this time, but don't bother 'cause it's almost impossible to reach him this time. Use the Box formation switch again, and bunches of Force Gems will fall from the sky. Thank the goddesses, it's raining money! Pick up the big rock, and keep heading up that path. Pick up the next rocks and jump into the river. Once under the bridge, you will notice a big rock again, so pick it up like always. ! Anything, but Tingle!]] Small detail again, you just released Tingle to the general public. You win the "Doom by Annoyance" Award for releasing this 35-year old weird guy into the world. Tingle is a gameplay component and a bad one at that. He'll fly in and try to steal the Force Gems. So head out and and climb the super gigantic ladder out of the river. Enter the cave and jump into the Cannon and shoot yourself up to the highest level of the cave. Exit the cave and head into the next cave. Shoot yourself out of this cave by using the next two Cannons and pick up the Force Gem unless Tingle beats you to it. Head under the waterfall and into the rightmost cave. Split the Links apart from each other and have each Link go to a separate step-on switch. Head out of the cave and into the middle cave and across the bridge you just made. Step on the next switch and cross with only one Link. Don't call them back together until you are safely across the bridge made. Head out of the cave and into the water pond thing below. Head down and jump off the waterfall. You heard me, jump off it. Go into the underwater cave and swim until you reach land, go into Wide formation and push the block out of the way. An L-shaped platform should appear, just get all Links on it at once. Go up the stairs and make your way to the other side of the small island thing you're on. Fall into the hole at the end of the small island thing. Land on the left side ledge and climb up the next ladder. Keep on walking and kill all the guards. Once on the other side, follow the path and you should meet your first end-boss, The Chief Soldier. Hit his back side, no matter how disturbing that sounds, and he should fall pretty easily. After he falls, the path will be opened and you should see the first of your end-level barriers. If you have collected over 2,000 Force Gems, then smack all them barriers and finish the level. Traversing the Cave of No Return As soon as you start out, just enter the cave. It will be too dark to see, so head to the right and go pick up the Lamp, so you can actually look around... Now that you can see, head right and you should see two torches, light both to open the door. If you want to dispose of Shadow Link, just use the same trick as last time. Head around to the back side of the area of the treasure flame. Push the furtherest right block down, and then push the block next to it either left or right. Once inside, start pushing the blocks around the outside into the respective corners. Take the key from the treasure chest and bring it the lock door in the upper-right corner. Become the Box formation and push the big block to the right. Head down and push the second block to the right. Head along the path and push the next block down. Head down from the locked door and become the Wide formation to push the larger block down. Continue down the path until you see a block in front of a bunch of pots. Break the pots and push the block out of the way. Take the key to the previously seen locked door. In the next room, there will be a bunch of different colored become the respectively colored Link. Continue pushing the colored blocks out of the way until you are at the door at the end of the room. Light both of the torches to open the door. There are a bunch of wholes in the floor, and if you fall in to the wholes, they remain and you can just climb back up to continue. I'm just going to assume here, you used trial and error because it is hard to describe the location of each and every square of wholes. Once on the other side, light all the torches and kill all the enemies. Head to the right to go pick up a key at the end of that room. Go back to the main room and head up to pick up the Bow equipped the Arrows. Just throw one of the Links across the pit. Hit the switch to make a platform. Continue on and unlock the door. In the next room, charge up arrows and shoot them while facing towards a lit torch. Kill all the enemies that appear to get a large reward and hit the switch on the other side of the large pit. In the next room, there is a small maze. Head to the upper right, then left and then back to the right to exit it. Become the Long formation, and head and pull the right chain. In the next room is the boss of the level, Shadow Link. To win, attack him as a normal enemy. When he starts changing colors, become the same color Link and continue to attack him as normal. You earn the "Doppleganger" Award. Once you win, head through the last door of the cave and destroy the end-level barriers. Siege of Hyrule Castle Once you've chosen the level, start heading up and you run into m‐ Oh no! m‐ Kaepora Gaebora! He talks about how the Castle is being taken over and stuff, but who really cares? We came here to kick soldier butt, and that's the way it's going to stay. Not with no story behind it! Ah well, once you see the Castle gates, you are going to want to head into the super secret passageway on the left side of them. As you pass through the passageway, you are going to end up at a dead end, but have no fear! For I am here! Break all the pots on the side you are on and have one of the Links stand on the switch. Then throw one over the pit, doesn't matter if you miss, once done, destroy the pots on that side of the room, and stand on the switch there. It will create a bridge to allow you to pass. Once on the other side, move the blocks out of the way and hit the switch to lower the gates. Drop down and enter the courtyard. In the courtyard, there is a Chief Soldier and a bunch of guards. Just destroy them like last time. Once destroyed you get to the area just outside the Castle. Activate the right switch only. Activating the left makes some baddies appear. Once inside, head into the right hallway and then up to obtain a 100 Force Gem treat. You just got to push the block down. Head up to the second level and head into the left hallway and down until the end. Once at the dead end, push the block into the empty spot, head inside, enter Wide formation to make a 150 Force Gem appear outside. Head back in and into upper-right hallway. Follow it through to end on the ledge on the right side, outside. Out here, you're going to want to enter the small guard tower from where the tiles on the floor are the lightest. Head in, pick up the Bow and fire an 'Arrow across the chasm and out the door. Pick up the 'Bombs, gonna need those later. Drop down from the ledge and place a bomb at the broken wall. Technically, you could keep the Bow because there are Bomb Flower-like objects below. Inside, enter the Cannon and collect the key from the chest. Go back in the Cannon and blast yourself onto the lower platform, and again to get to out. Take the key back into the main chamber of the Castle and open up the locked door at the top of the staircase. At the top, there are three guards. Once killed, a Ball-and-Chain Soldier comes out. Once you kill him, the horde is released! Kill them all for a nice Force Gem prize! Once at the next part, there are two possible ways to go first, we're going to take the right side first, 'cause I prefer it. Just walk along, Shadow Link has a hammer, but it only dizzies you for a few seconds, not much of a threat. Pull the lever, which you need to enter Wide formation to do. Go inside the part of the Castle you just opened up, if you have Bombs handy, then head on through, otherwise grab some first. Once inside the cavern you opened up, bomb the next set of walls, and talk to the River Zora. It will follow you along for now, so head back over to the separated path area, and just continue to head left. Once there, you'll see Shadow Link, who will attempt to fool you into falling in a trap. Walk at the very bottom to avoid it. Once at the switches, enter Cross formation and perform a Spin Attack. Go right at the intersection-like part first. Break the pots and leave a Link on the switch. Enter with another one, and break all the pots on the right side. Step on the switch and gather the second River Zora. Bring them both back to the separated area. Both of the River Zoras will form together to become a Great Fairy. An ambush team then shows, and the Great Fairy just decimates them. Like no survivors. She then destroys the barrier blocking entrance back into the Castle. Enter and cut the curtains in the upper-right to create a path. Follow it through, and step on both switches. Go back in and cut the curtains on the opposite side. Do the same thing. Follow the newly-created path. Another ambush team shows up now, so kill them all and then get back to me. Oh, you done. Okay, so kill the Armos, and push the large chair out of the way, by entering either Box formation or Wide formation. Cut the curtains to reveal a door, and head through. Use the Cannons to blast yourself to the top of the area. There are a few Force Gem rewards along the way to the top, so be sure to pick those up. You now reach the boss of the level and the final boss of the Whereabouts of the Wind section of the game; Phantom Ganon! The strategy to destroy this impostor of Ganon changes, depending on how many players there are. With one player, the ball you need to shoot back stays green, two players: green and red, three players: green, red and blue, and finally, four players: green, red, blue and purple. Adjust to how many players you have playing. Dodge his attacks, and when he releases that ball of... dark colorful energy, bounce it back at him, in the true Dead Man's Volley fashion. Once destroyed, he will explode into a nice explosion. You get the Ganon, NOT! Award for defeating him. Yay on you... Anyways, enter, destroy the Vaati barriers and you release the first of the Maidens. She explains where the next Maiden is being held captured. So, awesome, you just finished the first section of The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. Stay tuned in next time for the exciting continuation of the game. Same Sally time! Same Sally channel! Also, WALKTHROUGH HIGH-FIVE! Click here to go back here to get to the next section! Category:Walkthroughs